Stuck In the Moment
by RachhBee
Summary: Seeley and Kate are brother and sister. They are kidnapped for 5 years. They escape and need a place to stay, they find an abandon hotel. Can they survive in New York? Rated T for now. I am horrible at summaries. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction. It is a Bones and Castle crossover.**

**The characters I am using right now are **

**Seeley Booth – 26**

**Kate Beckett – 18**

**Rick Castle – 28**

**Temperance Brennan – 21**

**Kevin Ryan – 23 **

**Javier Esposito – 28**

**Lanie Parish – 24**

**Angela Montenegro – 20**

**Jack Hodgins – 24**

**Lance Sweets – 12 **

**This is obviously AU and OC at some parts. **

**Please review! **

**Follow me on instagram - caskettlovee**

Kate Beckett woke up like any other day in the last 5 years, freezing on a stone cold floor trying to keep warm with the poor excuse of a blanket they were given. She wished she could go back to her old house and sleep in her big bed. She held her legs to her stomach trying to calm herself down. She tried to forget what happened 5 years ago but it was still fresh in her mind.

_It was a December's night snow was falling from the sky. Kate was sitting in her bed sketching a picture of her family, being 13 at the time she really didn't have much going on outside of school. She heard some commotion downstairs, but she didn't think anything of it. She thought it was just her parents making dinner. Her brother, Seeley, barged into her room with a strange look on his face. Seeley was a lot older then her, at the time he was just 21. "Kate!" He whispered to her harshly. She could tell by his voice he was scared. _

_"What's wrong Seel aren't you supposed to be out with Temperance?" She asked with worried eyes. "Get into the closet." He demanded. Kate looked at him with questioning expression and began to protest. "Please." He begged. She did what her older brother told her. She started to become frantic as he tried his best to hide her in the small space. "Where are mom and dad?" She questioned as he stacked various belongings in there blocking her in. He looked at her with sad eyes and said to her to just stay quiet and everything will be alright. _

_She smiled sweetly at her brother and agreed to this strange arrangement. __Seeley carefully walked down the wooden stairs. He was trying not to make them creak underneath his weight. He heard the intruders in the living room scavenging through their belongings. He griped tighter at the knife he held in his hand. He was ready to do what he had to._

_ Seeley was done waiting for the cops knowing the men where down there hurting his family. What he saw made him sick; he tried his best not to throw up. He spotted his father's dead body in a pool of blood. He held in a gasp not wanting to give himself away as he continued his trip to the living room. Walking past a window he saw a reflection of a man standing over his dead mother's body. He blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall. He slowly walked up behind him and drew his knife ready to kill this monster. _

_Then he felt someone stab him in the back with a needle and he lost all consciousness._

_Kate never being the one to listen to her brother also she wanted to check up on him. She went down the steps and let out a scream when she saw her father sprawled out on the steps. She ran to the living room only to find her mother's mangled body and a two men holding her brother making their way to the back door. It was too much to take in as the tears where now running down her face. _

_She ran to Seeley not really thinking and man grabbed her. The other held a cloth over her mouth, she felt dizzy then she fell into darkness.__  
_

That's the way she remembered that night. The men brought them to; well she doesn't know exactly where she is, even after five years she hasn't been outside. She awoke in the room with her brother and they have been here ever since. The room they have been trapped in was dark except for the lamp in the corner of the room that was on constantly. The room was rather small and it was stone.

The door that trapped them in was big and metal with a sliding compartment big enough to slide food through. The beds they slept in where just a few sheets on the floor. Seeley and Kate had no idea why they didn't kill them that night. The men never told them and they really didn't want to ask. They had no real connection with the men, neither one of the children recognized them. They didn't question it; they just let this become the norm.

The first year they had been restless they would scream and try to break down the door. Which would result in one of the men coming in and it would result in beating them. On one of the many occasions this happened one of the men finally threatened to rape Kate if it happened again. Seeley didn't want to take any chances, so it never happened again.

The siblings didn't fight them and the men would only beat them on occasion to remind them who is in charge. Over the years they started to trust their captives and let them come out only on special occasions. They would also talk to them more. It wasn't by any means friendly but it was better than the first year.

It was a very chilly December morning Kate woke up and her bones ached. Sleeping on a stone floor isn't that good for you. Seeley was already up, he was doing some push-ups. Working out was the only way Seeley stayed calm in this stone prison. Kate smiled at him, "Merry Christmas." He stopped doing his workout and smiled at her.

She kept track on the wall, she had a system and she knew exactly what day it was. "Another year… Huh?" He said solemnly. "Yep Seel." She stated. "Kate, I think I have a plan." Kate looked up at her brother with a shocked look. Seeley hasn't planned anything in a while; he used to always make up elaborate strategies and plans. She looked at him and he took it as a sign to continue.

"Well every year on Christmas they let us out for a few… I was thinking if I could just get ahold of a lighter or something I could burn this house down." Kate sat there debating this idea, "But Seeley, what if they don't let us out? Also, how can we light up the whole house without them noticing?" Seeley just rubbed his face in his hands. "I DONT KNOW KATE." Kate jumped at his change in manner.

"Damn, I am sorry I am just being logical." He just looked at her and stated "Maybe you can't use logic; you just have to hope, because hope is all we got." Kate sat there quietly and looked down at the floor. After a few minutes she spoke up,

"Last year they let us upstairs to clean and stuff. They have a case of beers upstairs and they are already pretty tipsy when we come up. Ask if you can have a few beers, they will say yes. Go to the bathroom at the end of the hall, dump it all over the room and then use the matches they keep in the bathroom to light it on fire." Seeley stared blankly and his little sister and a smile crept up on his face. "I knew we were related." He said smugly. Kate rolled her eyes and smiled big.

Then there was a loud pounding on the door. It made both of them stop talking and stare at the door. They heard a slurred voice call out, "hey you get a free pass today you have to clean upstairs." They both looked at each other and gave a nod. The door open abruptly and let Kate and Booth out.

The upstairs was a lot different than their prison. It was disgusting and there was trash everywhere. Once they got to the top of the steps, the man thrusted a dustpan and broom at them. After a few hours of cleaning Seeley spoke up, "Sir, I was wondering if I can have a drink." They two men look at each other with glazed over eyes debating. One man got up and tossed him a beer.

"Thank you so much." Once the men started watching a game on T.V. Seeley decided to make his move. He grabbed the unopened beer and despite his sisters nervous looks he snuck out of the living room down the hall. As he made his way down the hall he saw a bunch of newspapers and grabbed them. Once he made it to the bathroom he worked very quickly.

Throwing all the newspaper around and dowsing the room in alcohol. He then looked around for the matches his sister told him about. He found them on the ground and opened the box to find three matches. He grabbed the first one and struck it he was a bit rusty and it broke the tip off. He groaned frustrated and reached for the second one he then struck it like the first and it took. He carefully reached down and lit some of the paper on fire. He backed out of the bathroom and saw the whole room turn to flames.

He ran back to where Kate and the men where. "They fell asleep. How did it go?" Kate asked. "We got to hurry, let's get the hell out of here." Seeley stated. A big grin appeared over Kate's face as she nodded. Seeley and Kate franticly tried to find a way out. Most of the windows where boarded up and the fire was now spreading through the hallway. There was only one exit and that was through the garage. Kate made her way to the garage and found the door was surprisingly unlocked. She struggled to lift up, but after a few tugs she was successful.

Seeley came frantically running out to join her holding something in his hand. He slammed the door shut that separated him and the house. He pressed all his weight of the door and you heard pounding from the other side. It was the men, this being the only way out the fire probably engulfed the living room by now. Seeley tossed her some keys to the car sitting in the garage and she started it. While she was doing that Seeley jammed a wooden chair under the doorknob. The chair leaned back with its front feet in the air. He continued to jam the back legs of the chair back as far as he could to ensure the chair would not move.

"Seeley come on!" Kate screamed from the passenger side of the car. Seeley now confident the chair wouldn't move he frantically got in the car and sped off down the dirt road not knowing where to go but thanking God for letting them get out. They both looked back at the house now engulfed in flames. Kate exhaled a sigh of relief. She reached over and grabbed her brother's hand. She squeezed it, he squeezed back. "We did it." She whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am aware that beer is not flammable unless it has a really high alcohol content. It just seemed logical because what poor men would give out like vodka or something? Let alone have something like rubbing alcohol around. For the sake of the story the beer had a huge alcohol content.**

**I want to say thank you to**

**larissavandoorn**

**castleforever_x**

**For being so nice and giving me feedback on instagram. SO GO FOLLOW THEM!**

* * *

_They both looked back at the house now engulfed in flames. Kate exhaled a sigh of relief. She reached over and grabbed her brother's hand. She squeezed it, he squeezed back. "We did it." She whispered._

Booth didn't want to take any chances on being caught by those men or anyone else for that matter. After five years he was finally free and he didn't want to make a mistake to ruin that. He decided to drive until they were a good distance away from this nightmare. Kate looked out the window watching the scenery pass her by. She let a single tear of joy roll down her face. They were finally free from those men and it was just her and her brother. She looked over to Seeley and cleared her throat as she spoke for the first time in a while.

"Should we go to the police about this?"

Seeley thought long and hard about it. Of course they should but that really wasn't the first priority.

"I think we should try to make it to our old house, see what is left."

He looked over his shoulder to merge lanes than continued.

"Then on our way out of town we can get this whole mess sorted out."

Kate let out a hard laugh

"Yeah, well thank god we are safe now."

Booth nodded.

"First we need to stop somewhere and find out exactly where we are."

The area was busy but not as frantic as New York. He pulled into a gas station that was off the road. Finding a parking spot was relatively easy, and he turned his car off. Booth made his way out of the car and saw Kate unbundling her seat belt. Quickly he said,

"Hey it won't be that long, so you can just stay here."

Kate stopped her movements and relaxed back into the seat. He closed his car door and locked it not wanting to take any chances, even if he was only going to be in there for a few moments.

As Booth made his way up to the gas station entrance he caught a glimpse of his reflection. Once his good looks and youthful appearance where now replaced by a grungy looking man who hasn't taken care of his hygiene. He made a mental note to take a shower and shave as he ran a hand over his overgrown stubble. The woman who was working as a cashier gave him a strange look at his looks but really didn't question it being there were plenty of people who looked like him walking through here every day. After a quick talk with the worker he found out they were in Jersey City. They were about twenty six minutes from their home in Manhattan. Booth felt anger rise within him. How were they so close to home for so long and not a single soul found them. He hastily got into the car and told Kate the news. He then set off on the road heading toward Manhattan. Kate spoke up,

"I can't believe we were less than thirty minutes from home this whole time."

Booth didn't say anything and turned on the radio not really wanting to talk about it now.

* * *

They pulled up to their house neither really wanting to get out. Snow was stacked up and the overgrown sprouts of grass where peeking through the white untouched blanket. It didn't look like anyone had been there in a while. They finally mustered up the courage to get out and approach their home. Even though it seemed like no one occupied the home, just to be sure Seeley gave a loud knock on the door.

"Hey anyone home?" he hollered.

Kate was now looking into the windows and she saw no signs of movement. She looked over at Booth and shrugged her shoulders. He took this as the cue to get . He started to back up and charge at the door. He started off the sprint,

"WAIT!"

Kate screamed making her brother lose his balance and slip on some ice that was on their porch. Kate let out an eruption of laughter. Booths back ached. He let out a grown as he sat up and looked at her. She was now doubled over clutching her stomach laughing.

"What's so funny Kate?"He asked harshly clearly not as thrilled as she was.

He then lightened up his face and smile started to emerge. This was the first time in a long time that Kate was happy. Once she the laughter died down and she caught her breath she walked over to the flower bed in their font lawn. She bent down and swiped some snow away reviling a large rock. She rolled it over and reached down picking up a spare key.

Booths grimace returned and then he spat,

"Really Kate? Couldn't have told me about this before?"

She failed trying to hide the smirk that appeared on her face. She held the key out for him, he snatched it away from her then he opened the door. The house really didn't change; it was all the same as when they left it. They stood in the door way just taking it all in; neither one of them wanting to be the first to cross the threshold. Kate was the first to move in, breaking the spell over Seeley. He then gave her instructions to grab a light bag with clothes that still fit her and he stressed to grab essentials only.

* * *

Kate jogged up the steps and made her way to her room. She slowly looked in and peered around her old sanctuary. She walked over to her bed and her hands brushed over the comforter. She sat down on the bed and looked over and saw a sketch pad. Kate forgot how much she loved to draw. She then flipped through the sketch pad until she got to the family portrait she was working on that fateful night. She blinked away the tears forming in her eyes. Her hands traced the outlines of her parents face. She then realized she should be packing.

Looking around she found her old hello kitty book bag. 'Oh God' she thought. She cringed at the thought of walking around with that on her back. She pushed it aside and made her way to the closet, the place where she hid that night. She felt a lump form in her throat. She then proceeded to look for clothing. In a frenzy of throwing pink and purple glittery tops and skirts she realized nothing fit anymore. She was thirteen when she was last in here now she was a woman. She made her way to the bathroom and for the hell of it she decided to turn on the water in the shower. Water started flowing out of it, she quickly turned it off.

"Seeley!" she called out.

"What's wrong?" He shouted.

"The water… its running!" She called back.

Not that long after Booth was in the bathroom by her side.

"Really, why is that?" Not really much asking her, but talking to himself. They decided not to question it, instead take advantage of it.

"Alright you take a shower and I will scavenge for things."

Kate rolled her eyes at Seeley.

"It is our house you know? We are not in the jungle." Kate stated dryly.

"Always ruining my fun." Booth then stuck his tongue out at her and left her to take a shower.

Kate turned on the hot water and let it run over her hands; a huge grin appeared over her face. She grabbed some of her mother's shampoos and lotions. She was going to enjoy this. She got undressed and looked at herself in the mirror. She was always thin but this was just sickly. She poked at her ribs that were protruding out from her skin. She shivered at the sight; she made a mental note to eat a feast at her next meal.

* * *

Booth walked into his parent room, not quite feeling right going through their things. He stood there for a second and just took everything in. He went over to his mother's jewelry box and saw a small little velvet box next to it. He picked up the box and opened it, it was her engagement ring. He was confused why she took it off, but remembered she always took it off when she was making dinner. That memory brought him back to that night. Not wanting to relive it he snapped the box shut and put it into his bag he was carrying around.

He then continued to the reason he came in here for. He went into their closet where he knew his dad kept emergency money. If this wasn't an emergency he didn't know what was. He counted the bills and it came to $2,000. It wasn't a lot but Booth figured it would be enough to feed them and get them to Temperance.

Temperance Brennan was Booths high school sweetheart. Well they didn't date in high school but they were really good friends. Once they graduated high school they decided to start dating. Seeley was so in love with her, from the moment he saw her he knew. She otherwise needed some convincing. It took a while but everyone knew it was meant to be. It was their three years when he got taken away. A day didn't pass that he didn't think about her. He needed to see her. Seeley remembered on one of the many occasions they talked about the feature she said she was going to move to Brooklyn, there was a house there for kids who didn't have a family or anywhere to go.

Temperance was a foster child almost her whole life. Her past was not pretty but Booth didn't care. She had to stay in the system till she was 18 then she was free of that hell house she grew up in. Once she got out she wanted to move there and start her life with a bunch of people she knew she could trust. She was already writing the owner and securing her spot in that run down hotel.

Booth knew she was there and they had to go there too. He folded the money into his wallet and walked into his room he dug through his closet grabbing clothes mainly for the winter. He knew they could just buy some later. He threw some clean clothes into his bag grabbing anything that seemed important, deodorant, shampoo, conditioner, cologne, etc. He made his way to his bathroom, to take his overdue shower.

* * *

Kate was enjoying the warm water on her body. She hasn't had a shower like this for five years so she enjoyed as long as she could. She took time to take care of herself. It felt amazing to be completely clean again, she had almost forgot how it felt. When she was help captive they only allowed the sponge baths every month.

Once she was done, she reached down for the faucet. When the warm water stopped falling on her she missed it already. Now the cold air was finding a way to her body. She immediately hoped out and grabbed a towel making her way to her parents room deciding she would go into her mom's closet and get stuff from her.

Her mom's clothes would probably be a bit big on her but they would do for now. Scavenging through her mom's old clothes she found a few things she could use. She dressed into yoga pants and her mother's old boots she had a sweater and a warm winter jacket on top. It felt nice to be in clean fresh clothes. She inhaled the smell it reminded her of her mom. She decided to grab a few more items of clothing shoving it into her mother's old Louis Vuitton bag. They minute her mom got it she was jealous of it.

Her mother promised she could get one when she was older. When she felt like she packed enough clothes and essentials she started making her way out of her parents room before she left something caught her eye. It was her dads old Rolex watch. Her dad took huge pride in that watch, he always had it on and told the story of how he got it over and over. Seeley and she probably know it by heart. He was saving up for it all through high school and then when he got his first pay check of his law career he bought one, it was beautiful and he flaunted it around all the time.

He said maybe too much because he was mugged and someone took it, just the watch nothing else. Then their mom bought him a new one when they spent their first Christmas together. He made sure to keep it on and never let it out of his sight. Kate grabbed the watch and fastened it around her wrist it was a little big for her but she didn't mind. She smiled and stared at the watches face.

She grabbed her luggage and met Seeley in front of the door. Booth was dressed in jeans and shoes he had a sweatshirt on and his Letterman thrown over it all. Seeley moved the car they took when Kate was in the shower so it wasn't near their old house. He decided to use his old car he had. It was his baby he made it in high school and now it was their ticket out of there. Booth grabbed her bag for her and threw it into the back. Once they got into the car they made their way to the police station.

* * *

Booth really didn't know how to handle this situation, but he knew who would. Their parents being lawyers they were constantly around the law. Along the way of their careers they made some friends and enemies. One of those friends being Roy Montgomery. He was really good friends with the Beckett-Booth clan. Roy knew Kate and Seeley since the day each where born.

He had treated them like his own kids. Roy took the death of Jim and Johanna extremely hard. He had to take a leave for a while. Once he came back he made sure they never stopped looking for Seeley and Kate. Even though the odds where slim he kept faith. Everyone thought this was the only thing that kept him levelheaded. They two adults made their way up to the police station doors the snow was falling fast by now. The snow collected at their feet. Booth wanted to seem Montgomery and have him point them in the right direction. He wanted to make it a quick process knowing Kate was exhausted along with himself. Once the elevators opened up all eyes were on them.

They stepped out into the precinct a silent hush fell upon the room. A loud voice spoke up

"Is that really you guys?" it was Roy Montgomery.

Captain Roy Montgomery had tears in his eyes and he reached out and pulled the two into a tight hug.

"I can't believe you guys are alive." He choked out.

Everyone had tears gathering in their eyes. He led them into his office for more privacy. Roy sat down on a chair, while Kate and Seeley took the couch opposite of Roy. Montgomery set two glasses of water in front of them on the table that separated the chair and couch.

"So…" Roy started.

Booth knew where he was going with this. He took Kate's hand and told Roy the story from the night Kate and himself were taken and up to today.

"You really caught the house on fire?" Roy questioned eyeing them up and down.

"Yeah… I didn't know what else to do and it was life or death and-" Booth rambled on then was interrupted by Roy putting his hand up to silence him.

"I will personally see that all charges will be dropped."

Seeley let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, the last thing he needed was a tainted record. The Captain then pulled some strings for his 'kids'. He got Booth an updated license so he could legally drive again. Being that Kate never took a driver's test he just gave her an ID card. Once they had everything they needed Seeley and Kate made their way toward the door.

"Hey Seeley come in here." Roy demanded.

Seeley commanded Kate to wait there as he made his way to Montgomery.

"You called?"

Montgomery looked around to make sure Kate wasn't watching.

"Here" Roy handed him a standard G22 Glock.

"Now I know you had some training using this type of gun. Just for protection for you kids."

He said as he slapped Booth on the shoulder.

"Even though I can't control your decisions going to this house, the least I can do is keep you safe."

Seeley looked down at the gun and took in and shoved it into his bag. He nodded and Roy gave him a pat on the back.

"Good luck kid."

Both men made their way back to Kate. She was sitting on a wooden bench nodding off to sleep.

"Baby girl." Roy called to her while shaking her awake.

Kate groaned and realized where she was.

"Are we going now?" Kate said sleep taking a tool on her speech. She rubbed her eyes adjusting to the light.

"Yeah you guys better head out it going to snow pretty hard tonight." Roy said helping Kate to her feet.

He wrapped them both into a tight hug.

"Now you two know where to find me. If you need anything you better call me."

They all said their goodbyes as they exited the familiar precinct to a new world.

Once they got outside they realized the sun was now gone and the snow was piling up. Kate helped Booth brush all the snow off their car. They got settled in the car while the heat circulated through the car warming up their frosted bodies.

"Booth I know you want to find Tempey but can we please just stay at a hotel or something tonight?"

Kate asked while letting out a yawn. Booth looked over at his sleepy sister and decided they needed an actual bed to sleep on for once. He smiled at her and agreed, he took them to the nearest hotel. They needed a good night's sleep after this stressful day.

* * *

Thanks you guys please review :) I want to know what I can do better. Hopefully this one is more detailed then my first chapter.


End file.
